An Assassin's Love
by HaveAHeart0301
Summary: The night before entering the Tower of Guidance, Volke considers his feelings for a certain female thief. Slight Volke/Heather and Lucia/Renning is mentioned. One-shot, for Fire Emblem MewMew.


**An Assassin's Love**

_A/N: Just something special for my twentieth story... It's kind of a side story to my fic Risks Taken, but I've included some of the plot so anyone that hasn't read that will know what's going on. But of course I wouldn't object to someone reading RT and leaving a review... *hint hint* Okay, now I'll mention one last thing... This fic was written for a huge fan of the Heather/Volke pairing...Fire Emblem MewMew!_

_--_

The assassin sat propped up against one of the area's many trees and watched the sunset. He observed the sky turning from its usual deep blue color to brighter shades of pink, orange, red, and purple. The bright sun reflected off the surface of the water that flowed in the lake beside the place where he sat.

He sighed. Tomorrow would be the day they would enter that magnificent tower in Begnion. He could already imagine all the riches that could be hidden in that place, and was quite glad that Ike had chosen him, along with the rest of the thieves, to join the army.

He only wished that there was more time and less pressure... But none of them had any control over that, now did they? And yet, there was so much he would have liked to do before such a dangerous mission. Were they really to face the goddess herself? What an impossible feat! They couldn't possibly accomplish that...could they?

True, it was quite a difficult task, but he had faith in Ike. The hero had achieved so much before and they all held their trust in him. Volke knew that the man would do everything in his power to save Tellius, but what if that wasn't enough? The man shook his head. He was thinking too much...

He then turned his attention to where the archer, Rolf, was practicing with his bow nearby. He aimed for the target that his mentor had nailed to a tree and shot arrows at it with amazing accuracy. Close by, said mentor was sitting with Ike's sister, watching the younger boy.

He then shifted his gaze to the duel of Renning and Geoffrey. A large crowd had already gathered around the two skilled warriors and was cheering them on. He noticed Lucia and Elincia laughing at their relatives. And then...he saw _her_. Her blonde hair blew in the wind and her azure eyes watched the match intently.

He was so busy watching her that he hadn't even noticed when Renning had fallen. Apparently, the younger general had forced the man to the ground, but had received a blow to the leg as well. Volke stood up and made his way over to where they all stood.

Upon arriving, he was able to hear Soren's speech complimenting the older man and Lucia's scolding him. The young swordswoman then rushed over to where her lord was lying on the ground, and helped him up. As she struggled to support his weight, Soren actually had the nerve to ask the man to join him in battle tomorrow. Lucia had glared at the raven-haired tactician, but the duke had accepted.

Volke slid into the crowd next to Heather just as Soren began chuckling to himself. The sage then turned to Queen Elincia and commented about Lucia's feelings for the queen's uncle, which left her utterly confused.

By his side, Heather chuckled as the rest of the group began disappearing.

"Men are such idiots..."

"Oh are we now?"

She turned towards the assassin, startled. She obviously hadn't heard him approach her.

"You...how long have you been here?"

"Not long enough, obviously. I don't even have a clue to what just happened. Care to enlighten me?"

"I suppose I could tell you..."

"Well, if you don't want to, I could just--"

"No, it's fine. It's just...I don't normally associate with men. But anyway, to make this short, I guess Renning and Geoffrey challenged one another to a duel. The queen had protested, but Miss Lucia talked her into letting them.

"Their blades were locked, but Geoffrey's strength was superior to Renning's, and slowly, he forced him to the ground. Before falling, however, he slashed Geoffrey with his sword. Lucia rushed to his side, she's a sweet little thing really...and according to Soren, she's quite fond of the duke.

"I believe you know the rest, correct?"

"Umm...yes. Thank you."

"Is something the matter?"

"Well, you were obviously startled when I talked to you, and yet you knew I was there?"

"Well, yes... I wasn't startled by your appearance or anything...more from the fact that you actually spoke to me. Guys don't typically do that."

"...But I thought you didn't like to talk with men?"

"I don't... But you, you're different. Much different."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah... You're not some jerk like the majority of the guys here."

"Really? You know, you're not like the rest of the girls here either. You don't constantly demand attention and get on my nerves."

She laughed.

"Well, I'm glad that I don't get on your nerves."

He laughed too.

"And I'm glad that you don't think I'm a jerk."

"Right... Well, I should probably get going..."

"Yeah...see you tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh. Definitely. I mean, we're both joining Ike tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Okay, well...see you then!"

She bounded away before he could say anything else. He sighed. That girl was such a mystery...

--

_A/N: Hmm...not too bad, I guess. For a one-shot anyway. Though I could see myself continuing with this... Though I doubt I'd ever have any time. Okay, I'll stop typing now!_


End file.
